The Serpent's Dance
by DangerousDiamondDarling
Summary: AU Return to Omashu. A different way Azula 'convinces' Ty Lee to join her hunt for her brother and uncle and the Avatar. Rated M! Warnings for girl on girl.


The Serpent's Dance.

Summary: A different way Azula 'persuades' Ty Lee to join her.

Rating: M  
Time Line: AU Return to Omashu.

A/N: Umm, I don't really know what to say about this one. My computer only just started working again and this was just sitting there since before it crashed on me so I thought I gotta start posting again somewhere so why not this, and here we are… Read and Review!

_Ella_

* * *

_**The Serpent's Dance.**_

Back and forth, gaining ground before being pulled stumbling back together, distance and closeness, it was their never ending circle, their deadly dance of love and hate that could never seem to come to an end.

Love and hate, running away and then crawling back together, their relationship took its tolls mentally and physically.

Ty Lee is hanging up her golden headpiece after her mortally dangerous performance when Azula stealthily walks in, surprising her when the Princess none too gracefully dumps a bunch of rather dead looking black roses on her dressing room table.

"That was a wonderful performance, Ty Lee," The Princess says, walking over to stand behind the acrobat, a hand snaking around her waist from behind. "I had hoped you would reconsider my proposal?" Her question is polite, and her voice is so very even that Ty Lee could almost pretend not to hear the icy tones that creep into her voice and make a polite question sound so much more like a threat. It would be easier to ignore the coldness and hint of threat in her voice if the firebender's fingernails weren't digging into her stomach just a tad too hard to be accidental.

Ty Lee gulped, still facing the mirror, trying to stare at her own growing paler by the second reflection rather then the reflection of the devious girl behind her. "I don't know, Princess..."

A look of slight annoyance crosses the beautiful face of the Princess for a moment before she reflexively schools it into a completely false innocent one. It's a very thinly veiled mask and Ty Lee sees straight through it, she knows that the ugly expression of anger and discontentment is Azula's true feeling.

They are silent for a minute; Azula leans her head into the crook of the neck of the girl standing in front of her and trails her fingers over Ty Lee's exposed abdomen. The other girl shivers from her cold touch, freezing and breath catching in her throat whenever the Princess hits a sensitive spot.

There is a soft hum of music coming from one of the other near by tents, "Come," Azula commands, turning her around by the shoulders and taking her hand with her own, "Dance with me." It's not a request.

She pulls Ty Lee away from the table and into a sway in the middle of the room according to the music coming from a more festive tent.

Azula's arms snake back around Ty Lee's exposed waist, tugging her close and pulling her along with the sway of the music. Ty Lee delicately puts her arms around Azula's neck, letting herself be swayed.

Ty Lee gulped at being so close to Azula as the other girl's fingers trailed down her spine making her shiver.

"The Fire Nation just hasn't been quite the same without you..." Azula whispers seductively into her ear, lips lingering against the other girl's earlobe, dancing slowly with their bodies pressed closely together.

"It hasn't been quite the same without you either..." Ty Lee whispers almost longingly. She begins falling into Azula's trap, letting herself weaken to the other girl's touch and voice before regaining her composure and pulling herself back to reason. "But I've got a new life here now. I'm happy. My aura is very, very pink!"

"I really wish you would reconsider... After all I'm sure I could make you just as happy," And the hand that had somehow sunk down to the acrobat's hip now dipped lower, far lower, the pink-wearing girl gasping as the Princess found her mark. "I could make you happier then you can even imagine... I'll show your aura a whole new world of pink..." Azula's hips and hands moved with the music, rocking back and forth to the same rhythm, elating a moan from the acrobat now resting her head on the other girl's shoulder.

"Come with me..." She softly whispers in the other girl's ear, her warm breath ghosting across Ty Lee's smooth skin, blowing the strands of chocolate brown hair on the side of the acrobats face. She whispers to the other girl whose plans, ambitions and reason have gone out the door at Azula's touch.

"I-I'll come with you." She says, her mind and will power over come by her senses and the pure heat created by the two girls.

"Good," Azula says in a smug calm voice, acting like she hadn't just been sliding her hand down to places she shouldn't. Like she wasn't now pushing Ty Lee down onto her bed. Like she hadn't been ogling the other girl's chest as they were dancing. Like she wasn't now looking the acrobat up and down from head to toe with a look of undeniable, insatiable hunger that didn't seem to have been satisfied in a long time.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement, I just knew you would see things my way." She says smirking egotistically as she leans down to Ty Lee's bed, straddling the other girl whose heart rate increases double fold with the contact the Princess is giving her while stripping them both of clothing and making the pink-wearer hiss and moan with her kisses and touches.

The night goes on and neither girl seems to notice that the music has stopped but the dance continues...

Back and forth, life and death, darkness and light, hot and cold, closer together and further apart, this was the Serpent's Dance.

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
